


Accident

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [13]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I fucking did Cyborg X Batman !, I love Ray Fisher-cyborg (look so cool), M/M, Ray Fisher is more a fanboy than me, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Victor se souvient. Son accident.Il n'est plus Victor Stone, mais il est Cyborg.Il ne veut pas en parler.Ce sont ses secrets. Ses remords. Son passé.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime ce couple ! 
> 
> J'adore Ray Fisher en Cyborg ! Et bien sûr Ben Affleck en Batman !
> 
> Cyborg + Batman = CyBat or CyborgBat

Accident

 

Victor se souvient. Son accident. Son corps presque entièrement endommagé. La Mother Box qui le réanime et lui redonne un corps bio-méchatronique. Il devait mourir. Son père l'a sauvé. Il s'est transformé en Cyborg. Il est devenu un héros malgré lui. Il s'est fait recruter par Batman et Wonder Woman. Il est membre de la Justice League. 

 

Il n'est plus Victor Stone, mais il est Cyborg. 

 

Il ne veut pas en parler. Il n'en voit pas l'intérêt. C'est sa vie, pas celle des gens. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. 

 

Ce sont ses secrets. Ses remords. Son passé. 

 

Il en cauchemarde. Le para-démon qui agresse son père, sa transformation, tout lui fait peur. Il ne peut pas oublier la souffrance qu'un simple accident a causé. 

 

Son passé est son plus grand point faible. Il n'est plus Victor. Et il ne le sera plus jamais. Ça l'effraie. Le hante. Ça lui donne des frisons dans son corps métallique. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il sait qu'aucun membre de la ligue ne peut le comprendre. Même si c'est un peu comme sa nouvelle famille. 

 

Il apprécie Barry. Il admire Clark et Diana. Il cherche à comprendre Arthur. Le seul qui le dérange est Bruce. 

 

Il ne peut pas l'idolâtrer à cause des meurtres commis, même si c'était des criminels. Il cherche à connaître ses motivations. Pourquoi un homme si attrayant était devenu un justicier arpentant les rues de Gotham déguisé en chauve-souris la nuit ? Il ne pensait même pas qu'il était réel. 

 

Il fait ses recherches sur Batman. Il ne trouve pas grand chose à part quelques photos, montrant d'avantage l'armure que la personne. Il essaye d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme derrière le masque, Bruce Wayne. Il ne connaît que son nom et son visage. Rien de plus, si ce n'est son adresse. 

 

Il découvre le passé de Bruce et s'identifie à l'orphelin qui a perdu ses parents devant lui à huit ans. Il comprend la solitude de l'homme maintenant qu'il lit une interview d'un Bruce plus jeune. Il ne se sent pas si seul dorénavant. Il comprend l'enfance seule et les nuits à pleurer de Bruce. Il compatit. 

 

Le jour de la fête des pères, il passe chez son géniteur l'après-midi, pour le voir et vérifier que tout va bien. Le soir, il passe chez Bruce. Celui-ci semble surpris de le voir. Quoi de plus naturel quand un allié à qui il a parlé trois fois tout au plus vient lui rendre visite le jour de la fête des pères. 

 

Ils partent discuter dans la cave. Victor parle le premier. 

 

''Um... En fait, si je suis là, c'est pour m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance.''

''Eh bien... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je dois l'avouer, j'accepte tes excuses si c'est ce que tu veux.''

''Il y a autre chose. Je sais pour ton enfance. Pour tes parents.''

 

Bruce le regarde surpris, avant de baisser la tête, même des décennies plus tard, ça avait l'air de le toucher. Victor posa sa main sur son épaule. 

 

''Tu peux me raconter en détail, si ça ne te dérange pas ?''

''Je vais essayer Victor... C'était il y a tellement longtemps...''

''Trente-sept ans, si je ne me trompe pas.''

''Mes parents étaient rentrés du travail, et il y avait un film qui m'avait intéressé. Je leur ai demandé d'y aller le soir même. Nous y sommes allés, mes parents avaient réservé la salle rien que pour nous, pour que je puisse apprécier encore plus le film. Une fois le film terminé, nous sommes sortis du cinéma et arrivés dans une ruelle. Mon père me tenait fermement, comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole, alors que ma mère me souriait tout le temps. Un homme est arrivé et nous a menacé. Mon père a tendu la main pour lui dire de baisser son arme mais l'homme a tiré et mon père est tombé. Ma mère a essayé de prendre le pistolet, mais un deuxième coup est parti, ma mère a rejoint mon père, alors que son collier se cassait. J'ai tout observé impuissant, j'ai laissé le coupable fuir, je baignais dans le sang de mes parents...''

 

Bruce s'effondre en larme dans sa chaise. Victor comprend sa tristesse. Il relève la tête de Bruce avant de l'embrasser. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, mais il le fait. Son ami a besoin d'aide. Il retire ses lèvres. 

 

Bruce a le visage rose, alors que les larmes coulent toujours, il le regarde de manière incompréhensive, avant de se lever et de l'embrasser à son tour. 

 

Victor savait qu'ils étaient énormément différents, mais c'était ça qui les unissaient. Peu importait leurs différences, s'ils étaient ensemble. 

 

Fin


End file.
